Gossip Girl
by quorra-eyre
Summary: She knows everything about everybody, but no one knows that she exists. When somebody has a change of heart and becomes her friend, her entire world turns upside down. Based loosely off of Spring Awakening in the ideas and principles.
1. The Library is my Refuge

**Summary:** She knows everything about everybody, but no one knows that she exists. When somebody has a change of heart and becomes her friend, her entire world turns upside down.

**Disclaimer: **This story has no connection to the _Gossip Girl_ series (character personality wise.) Yes, it has to do with gossip but you won't see the names 'Blair', 'Nate' or 'Dan.' This is completely Covenant related and I came up with this idea while I was sitting in my math class at the back of the room, completely bored…

**Rated T: **Language, Substance Abuse, scenes with sensual behavior (this sounds like the little rating box on the bottom left corner of a movie poster.)

_**GOSSIP GIRL**_

**Chapter 1- The Library is my Refuge**

"Can anybody tell the name of the activists in the 60's that were against the Vietnam War?" The American History Professor asked as he looked around. Half of the students were asleep and half were starring off into space, except one.

A girl with red hair and green eyes looked up from her notes and pushed her small black framed glasses up her nose. She was sitting on the edge of the seat and shot her hand up into the air, waiting patiently for the teacher to call on her. She had freckles on the bridge of her nose, cheeks and shoulders. If you didn't conclude it already, she was Irish.

"Yes, Miss…?" The Professor stared at the girl, waiting for the girl to respond.

"Anderson, Ginny. The answer is hippies," The teacher nodded and went back to lecturing. Usually when somebody said a correct answer, the entire class would show some emotion, but not for Ginny. She didn't exist, they never found her interesting.

Ginny yawned and continued taking notes. Nobody knew her but she knew everybody. She knew that as Aaron Abbott was dating Kira, he was sleeping with Amber in the third row and Sarah in the fifth row. She knew that Tyler Simms hooked up with Ally Carson at the Dells Party last weekend. She also knew about Daniel Grind's cocaine problem 'cause she saw him under the bleachers on the football field everyday as she was walking to the dorms.

Ginny Anderson knew everybody's secrets, she was the Queen of Gossip at Spenser because she just ends up at the right place at the right time. Every time Ginny walked through a hallway, a juicy piece of gossip was waiting for her. No one would suspect her, she was the geek with the glasses.

The bell sounded and everybody filed out, Ginny leaving last. She slowly walked down the hall, getting slammed with people, books and backpacks as she walked. Ginny entered the library and let herself fall into one of the armchairs in the back of the room. She pulled her English homework out of her black messenger bag, and started it.

"OH Reid!" There was a whisper and a moan. Ginny craned her neck to look in between the book shelves.

There was Reid Garwin, the 'King of Women' making out with Amber. Both of their white shirts were open and they had no intentions of stopping their make-out session anytime soon.

Ginny rolled her eyes and proceeded to pull out a small black leather-bound book from her bag. This was her only connection to the school, her gossip book.

She opened it to a fresh page and wrote the date on the top;

_September 24__th__, 2007:_

_Amber seems to think she isn't content with only one man. She's doing Aaron Abbott at night and Reid Garwin in the library on the side lines._

Ginny sighed and remembered what she witnessed on the way to class that morning.

_Alex Summers broke up with Serena Cunningham in the forest next to the Academic Building._

Ginny slammed the book shut and slid it back into her bag. She pulled herself out of her chair, grabbed her things and left her only sanctuary.

She trekked through the forest connecting the Academic Building from the Dorm Building and proceeded to her dorm.

"Anything good today?" Ginny's roommate Serena Cunningham asked as soon as Ginny opened the door to their dorm room. Serena was Ginny's friend whenever people weren't around. She also was the only person who knew about the gossip book or as the called it, 'The Survival Guide.'

Ginny pulled the book out and tossed it to Serena who caught it and eagerly opened it to the newest page, reading. "Reid, Amber and Aaron, who could of seen that one coming?" She closed it and tossed it back, "nice job girl!"

Ginny blushed and muttered a 'thanks'. There was an odd silence for a few seconds before Serena spoke, "now go to the bathroom and let that red hair down!"

"What? Why?!" Ginny cried nervously as Serena pushed her into their shared bathroom.

"'Cause I need to go boy searching and I need a wingman, girl, _whatever_!"

"Then why do I need to let my hair down?" Ginny asked as Serena pulled her bun loose and attacked her hair with a brush while plugging in a hair straighter.

"I'm going to give you a makeover to make you look _gorgeous!_" Serena exclaimed throwing her hands in the air for exaggeration. "Where are your contacts?"

"The nightstand and I look perfectly fine thank you!" Ginny snapped as she watched Serena handed her contacts, take her glasses off and litter an entire bag of makeup on the floor.

"You do not! You need change and getting a boyfriend is only the start of it!"

"BOYFRIEND?!" Ginny shrieked.

"Girl, it's for the better," Serena told her and slapped Ginny's hand away when she tried to stop Serena was straightening her red curls.

**What do you guys think so far? I hope to continue it but for that to happen, I need you to review!! **


	2. Just Transferred In

**I love the reviews I've been getting so here's chapter 2!!**

**Alright, since I love music and I love basing chapters off songs, at the end of each chapter, I'm going to put a title of the song that goes best with what happened, just for the heck of it…**

**Chapter 2- Just Transferred In**

"Who am I?" Ginny asked her reflection as she stood in front of the mirror on her dorm door. Serena smirked from behind her.

"Girl, you are the new Ginny Anderson!"

"No, I'm not Ginny. I somebody else," Ginny replied. She was wearing contacts, her usually curly red hair fell way past her shoulders and it was now smooth and straight. She had make up on for the first time in her life. Serena put everything on her, mascara, black eye liner, light blue eye shadow and glossy lip-gloss.

"Whatever," Serena replied and turned around to grab her purse.

"I look like somebody out of _Mean Girls_,_" _Ginny mumbled as she titled her head to the side, hoping the image in front of her would be wearing glasses and have curly hair. Serena forced Ginny into hip-hugging, very low dark jeans, a white boy-tank with a lacy black bra and black knee-high boots under the jeans.

"Come on, _let's go!_" Serena whined and pulled Ginny out of the room.

-------- Nicky's --------

"Ow, ow, _ow_! Girl who's never worn heels before!" Ginny cried as Serena and her walked up to Nicky's.

"You'll get used to it fast, trust me," Serena replied and smiled at Ginny who glared at her in response. Serena pushed open the door and stepped inside, Ginny stood right in front of the door, a nervous look on her face. "Oh come on! It's going to be fun!"

Ginny straightened herself and followed Serena inside. _I am one of them,_ Ginny told herself, _and I will act like one of them!_

As soon as the girls entered the bar, every male in the room's head turned towards them. Ginny gripped Serena's arm, "why are they staring at us?" Ginny whispered as they walked up to the bar.

"'Cause we are _gourg_-ous!" Serena exclaimed and sat down at a stool. Ginny let go of Serena's arm and followed her lead. "NICKY!"

"Yeah?" Nicky turned around.

"Two Corona's please!" Serena announced and Nicky nodded reaching under the table and placed the two glass bottles on the counter.

"ID?"

Serena pulled a fake ID out of her purse, flashed it and returned it's spot as Nicky nodded and walked away.

"Beer?!" Ginny whispered nervously.

"Yep, drink up girl 'cause it's prob the only thing that can loosen ya' up," Serena replied and drank away half the bottle in one gulp. Ginny slowly reached for her's and placed it to her lips, letting a few drops of the liquid fall down her throat, leaving a burning sensation as they went.

"Ah! Shit!" Ginny screamed after she pulled the bottle away. Serena burst out laughing, "you couldn't possibly be drunk already?!"

"You said shit! Ginny Anderson said shit!" Serena cried out and slammed her palm down on the table. Ginny eyed Serena before forcing herself to take another sip.

"Dude,_ look_!" One of Aaron Abbott's friends nudged Aaron in the shoulder. He grunted and continued to watch Reid Garwin take forever to take his shot.

"Come on Garwin! We don't have all night!" Aaron snapped. Reid rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the Q-ball as though it was the most fascinating thing on the planet.

"I mean, look at that chick man!" Aaron's friend repeated and both Aaron and Reid's heads shot up. They're eyes followed the guy's finger to where a girl with only straight red hair and green eyes sat sipping a Corona with her blond friend.

Reid's eyes widened at the sight of the girl, she was gorgeous in his opinion. She had the curves, the looks and the style. "Tyler man, look at that!" Reid nudged Tyler who in turn looked at the girl, "now that is a girl that's worth it!"

"And she's taken Garwin sorry," Aaron announced as he started walking towards her. Reid groaned and walked in front of him, shoving Aaron to the side.

"You have a girlfriend bastard, go fuck her," Reid replied and walked up to the girl, leaning his elbow against the table, "I haven't seen you before."

The girl turned around with the Corona bottle in her mouth, mid-sip and at the site of Reid standing next to her, her eyes widened and she choked on the alcohol in her mouth. "I don't come here often," the girl replied after she recovered from almost her choking experience.

"Really?" Reid smirked, "the name's Reid."

"Ginny," she replied and shook Reid's outstretched hand. Reid took a seat next to her.

"Nicky!" Reid yelled and the bartender turned around and indicated he was listening, "the special!" The bartender nodded and turned back to complete the order.

"The special?" Ginny questioned.

"Yep, the heaviest thing here," Reid replied and smiled at her. Ginny nodded her head as if she didn't care. "So, you live around here?"

"I go to Spenser actually," Ginny replied and Reid's smiled turned into a smirk.

"What year?"

"Senior."

"Really, haven't seen you around."

"Well I-"

"-she just transferred in," Serena blurted out and giggled when Reid looked at her. Nicky placed Reid's drink in front of him and walked away. Reid grabbed it and gulped it down all at once.

"oi," Ginny whispered to Serena, "please tell me you can't do that."

Serena laughed, "duh. Only guys can."

"So," Reid started as soon as he was done.

"You're not dizzy, faint or blanking out?" Ginny asked.

"I can handle any form of alcohol girl," Reid replied.

"That guy's ego must be huge," Ginny whispered to Serena who giggled.

"Want to take a ride with me?" Reid asked, leaning close to Ginny's face.

Ginny finished the rest of her Corona and got up, "nope, 'cause that leads to stuff I honestly don't want to do right now, but I'm sure Serena would _love_ to go with you." Ginny yawned and walked away, right out of the door.

Reid's mouth fell open, unsure exactly what happened. Serena giggled from next to him as he slowly got up, "where are you going?" Serena asked, grabbing Reid's arm.

Reid pulled his arm out of her grasp, "To find out what the hell just happened." He followed Ginny's path out of the door, "Reid Garwin never gets rejected," he mumbled to himself as he walked.

Ginny pulled her car keys to her black Jeep out of her purse and unlocked the door. "Hold up one minute there!" Ginny turned around the sound of the yell and saw Reid walking fast towards her, "no girl, I mean no girl has ever rejected me!"

A new spark of courage ignited in Ginny, "you mean girls without common sense right? I don't fit in that category, sorry."

Reid growled and Ginny edged towards her car, her back slamming on the door, "my category is girl and you're one heck of one. So exactly why aren't you begging for me to like make-out with me this instant?!"

She wasn't sure what exactly happen, maybe it was some alter ego of hers that took over or something but Ginny stepped forward and jabbed Reid in the chest with her index finger, "look here pretty boy, not every girl on the planet will fall for your so called charm and ego so back off!" Ginny turned around, opening the driver's side door to her car and got in, slamming the door shut, starting the car and driving away, leaving Reid standing there in shock.

Reid's mouth hung open and a second later, a nauseating feeling swept over him. He clamped one hand over his mouth and sprinted towards the nearest dumpster, _God damn it! Gotta stop drinking those to impress people!!_

**Another chapter, a little longer than the last though…**

**Song that relates: "I've Just Seen A Face" Sung by Jim Sturgess from **_**Across the Universe**_** (for when Reid first sees Ginny)**


	3. The Perfect Man

**Lovin' the reviews, but I'm only going to post a fourth chapter after I get at least 5 reviews… **

**Chapter 3- The Perfect Man**

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him," Ginny sang as she strolled down a hallway of Spenser the next day. Serena had convinced Ginny to wear her contacts and straighten her hair.

"hi Ginny!" A blond girl cheered as Ginny walked by. She waved and continued to sing.

"Who do you hate?" Ginny turned to see Serena come in step alongside her.

"An evil bastard by the name of Reid Garwin," Ginny replied, "hey wait, you're talking to me in school!"

Serena smiled, "breaking up with Alex has made me change a lot of things in my life."

"Like becoming friends with weirdos such as I?"

"yes."

"oh."

"So why do you hate Reid Garwin with a fiery passion?"

"'Cause that guys doesn't get the fact that I don't want him wrapped around his puny little excuse for a brain," Ginny replied.

"Hey! Isn't Pogue Parry supposed to be going out with Kate? Why is he giving Sarah the eyes?" Serena pointed at the two standing at their lockers.

"Oi, gossip later Serena, my problems now!" Ginny whined and Serena groaned.

"What has he done?" Serena asked.

"Magically appears after each of my classes and I've been trying to ignore him and-" Ginny and Serena entered their literature class to see Reid sitting in the seat next to where Ginny usually sat, "-god damn it!"

"Why are you rejecting Reid Garwin, AKA Sex God again?" Serena asked as they sat down in the third row. Ginny heard Reid groan from a few rows back.

"'cause I don't want to become his Thursday or Friday night. Thanks but I want a _boyfriend_," Ginny replied as she pulled her literature notebook out of her black backpack.

"Sure ya' do…" Serena mumbled as the Professor came in and immediately started talking.

"Today we are going to start a pairs project," The Professor announced, "yes Mr. Simms?"

Tyler Simms lowered his hand, "are we going to be able to pick our partners?"

"Now that's the type of guy I think you'd like," Serena whispered to Ginny and nodded her head towards Tyler.

"You think so?" Ginny whispered back.

"Yeah, how many times does that guy appear in the survival guide?" Serena asked.

"Almost never."

"Exactly!"

"No Mr. Simms, I have the list of the partners right here," the Professor pulled a folded piece of paper out of his brown coat pocket, "and Mr. Simms, you'll be working with Ms. Cunningham."

Serena waved at Tyler who slowly raised his hand at her, "and Mr, Danvers will be working with Mr. Abbott…"Ginny sat there silently, letting her heads fall onto the desk, waiting to find out who she was being paired up with.

"Ms. Anderson-" Ginny raised her head to listen, "-and Mr, Garwin."

"YES!" Reid yelled from the back of the room.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit-" Ginny lowered her head to the surface of the desk again and started to lightly bang her forehead on it.

"Seems that 'shit' is your new favorite word," Serena commented.

"eh!" Ginny gave Reid the deadliest glare she could muster.

"Now the project is that you will pick a book written within the last ten years, you will both read it and explain the book to the class in an acceptable manner," there was an collective groan from the class, "now get together and start picking a book!"

There was the sound of shuffling of feet and papers and Ginny dragged herself up to sit next to Reid, "hello there!" Reid greeted enthusiastically.

"I hate you," Ginny replied and slammed her books on the desk.

"And I hate this project, want to go out some time?" Reid asked.

"No," Ginny replied and opened her notebook, starting to write down the titles of a few books.

"You always talk in the negative, the positive would be nice once in awhile," Reid stated.

"Tell it to somebody who gives a crap ego boy," Ginny snapped.

"Any ideas for books?" Reid asked calmly.

"Do any of the insults I'm saying annoy you at all?"

"Nope."

"Wow, you really are narrow minded _and_ blonde," Ginny mumbled.

"Hey! I am not blonde!" Reid whined.

"And that was the worst comeback in the history of comebacks," Ginny informed Reid who in turn frowned.

"Like yours were any better!"

"Well at least my brain can make them up for me to say them!"

"Did you brain really conjure that one up?" 

"How about we get to this damn project so I can go back to ignoring you!!"

"No way, you started this and I'm going to finish it!"

"Final word much?"

"Look who's talking!"

"Blondie!" Ginny spat.

"Slut!"

"How?! I'm still a virgin asshole!" Reid and Ginny were both on their feet, with the entire class watching them.

"With that body, you're lying!"

"Fuck me now and you'll get blood!"

"Was that an invitation?"

"In your dreams Casanova!"

"Liar!"

"you forgot to say 'pants on fire!'"

"wasn't intending to!"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"GARWIN! ANDERSON!" Both teens turned to see a very pissed off professor, "you two can continue to this discussion in detention!"

Ginny's mouth fell open in shock, "What?!"

"Took him long enough," Reid mumbled as he made his way towards the door.

"You heard me Anderson, detention, NOW!" Ginny groaned, grabbed her stuff and made a beeline for the door, pushing Reid out of the way as she passed him.

"God damned detention with god damned Garwin and his god damn mouth and his god damn ego and his god dam-" Ginny slammed into something hard, her books went falling to the ground as her rear end hit the floor. "Oh my god I am _soooo _sorry!" Ginny apologized and started to pick up her books.

"No problem, no harm done," A deep voice responded and a hand started to help gather her books. Ginny stood up as the person stood up and she gasped.

Ginny Anderson was standing in front of the most handsome, sexiest guy on the planet! He had chestnut colored hair with bangs that sort of covered his eyes, his eyes being chestnut colored too. He had one silver small hoop earring on his right ear and he was wearing dark grey fingerless gloves, "Jude." He introduced himself and handed Ginny back her books.

"Ginny," she replied and smiled at Jude.

"Come on Gin', detention waits for no one," an arm snaked around Ginny's and she was tugged forward.

"Hold up there pal," Jude told Reid as he tried to pull Ginny along, he turned to look at Ginny, "why do you have detention?"

"This prick got ticked off 'cause I rejected him so now he's out to get me," Ginny explained and then proceeded to give Reid the death glare.

"I'm coming with you," Jude told the pair and took hold of Ginny's other arm.

"What? Why?" Reid asked.

"I may be new but last I checked, this girl doesn't deserve detention," Jude replied and both boys pulled Ginny down the hall. _Two boys like me_, Ginny told her herself, _this new 'makeover' may be worth it after all._

_  
_**Song that relates: "Bleed It Out" Linkin Park (for when Ginny and Reid start fighting in the Literature class)**


	4. Dates, Lies and Everything Nice

_**Loving **_**the reviews that I'm getting thus this next chapter. I actually enjoyed writing it (another back of the room math class boredom session) and since I have that free time on my hands, this chapter is long, but full of juicy humor and on Reid's part, stupidity…**

**Chapter 4- Dates, Lies and Everything Nice**

"You don't know how grateful I am," Ginny said as she and Jude walked down the empty hallway. Jude had just miraculously convinced the Provost that the verbal argument was all Reid's fault. So, Reid was currently fulfilling his detention while Ginny had some alone time with the hottie of the year, Jude.

"No problem, you record is save-," Jude replied.

"-how come you're perfect?!" The question came out of Ginny's mouth before she could stop it. Once she realized what she said, her hand flew to her mouth and she stared at Jude, wide eyed.

Jude smiled, "I'm not perfect. You just happened to meet me on one of my better days."

Ginny giggled nervously, "that totally made the humiliation only a little less worse."

There was an awkward silence between the two, "sooo…." Jude mumbled under his breath.

"What class do you have now?" Ginny blurted out.

"Physics," Jude answered.

"Me too!" Ginny exclaimed, and her response was followed by another awkward silence.

"Are you free tonight?" Jude asked, looking down at Ginny since he was a head taller than her.

"Y-yeah, I am," Ginny replied, looking up shyly at Jude.

"Great! I'll pick you up in front of the dorms at seven!"

"Where would we be going?"

Jude stepped in front of Ginny and faced her, walking backwards down the hall as she was walking forwards, "it's a surprise." He stuffed his finger-less gloved hands into his khakis and started to walk down a different hallway.

"Wait! The class is the other way!" Ginny yelled after him.

"Locker!" Jude yelled back without turning around and Ginny nodded before returning to walk to the classroom.

--------------- Physics Classroom: 2 minutes later ---------------

Ginny pushed the classroom door open and was greeted with a bunch of staring students and one very ticked off Reid Garwin. She slowly advanced up to sit with Serena.

"_She's so lucky!"_

"_Who is she?!"_

"_He __**just**__ asked her out!" _

Ginny shuddered as she heard the rumors fly around the room and sat down next to Serena, "he asked 120 seconds ago, how the hell did the entire student body find out within that amount of time?!"

"It's called texting girl," Serena replied.

"_Great_…" Ginny said sarcastically and frowned, but her expression changed from that to a bright smile as Jude sat down next to her.

"This is insane, these rumors are flying and I only asked you like, about two minutes ago!" Jude said and smiled back at Ginny.

"According to Serena, they've been texting each other," Ginny replied and glanced around at everybody to see if she could find the cell phone that started it and chuck it out of the window.

At that second, the teacher, a woman who just came out of college, sprang into the room singing 'free fall' in an extremely high voice. Ginny sat back and prepared herself for the 'Physics Horror Picture Show', which included scary dancing, high pitched-window shattering singing, and calling on audience members.

Jude leaned in close to whisper in Ginny's ear, "I hope they say more about _us_."

Ginny's entire face turned rose red and she smiled nervously at Jude before turning back to the first act of the class.

"So you've given up," Tyler Simms observed from his seat at the back of the room.

"On what?" Reid asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, propping his feat on to the desk surface.

"Ginny Anderson," Tyler replied.

"Nope."

"Then what's your next move?"

"Well, I am supposed to be meeting her in the library-" There a loud thud and Reid stopped in mid sentence to see Tyler sprawled on the floor with a look of pure horror on his face.

"What's wrong up there boys?" Reid's head turned in the direction of the voice to see the teacher standing on top of the desk, the black board pointer in her right hand as if she was using it as though it was a baton.

"Nothin' Ms. K. Tyler here got so into the lesson that he was hoping in his seat a little too hard, thus causing it to break," Reid smirked at the teacher who smiled back.

"Perr-fect!" The teacher sang and then went back to her dancing and flailing of the long pointed, polished stick.

"You're going to the library?!" Tyler whispered loudly as he pulled himself up.

"Yes, I am. What? It's not like the world's going to end the second I step in there," Reid replied calmly.

"Yeah but it's the library. You don't go within 100 meters of the place. You call it the 'Notre Dame of Nerds'," Tyler replied.

"Well, if I want to get laid by a certain girl, my boundaries can be changed temporarily."

"This isn't going to end well," Tyler predicted.

"It never does Baby Boy, but I still get the girl." Reid added and turned his attention back to the teacher, "yeah Ms. K, shake that booty!"

-------------------- Library: 3 o'clock -------------------

"Any ideas on books?" Ginny asked as she sat down across from Reid at a table in the back of the room.

"I was thinking something by Stephen King," Reid replied and threw his feet on the table.

Ginny glared at him and pushed his feet off, "that's disrespectful!" Reid put his feet back on and Ginny pushed them off, "cut-that-out!!"

"Kids! Keep it quiet back there!" The librarian snapped from her desk at the front of the room.

"And we're not reading Stephen King," Ginny stated and Reid rolled his eyes.

"Then what book do you suggest miss know-it-all?" Reid taunted and leaned forward.

"_Blood & Chocolate_" Ginny stated.

Reid's mouth fell open, "Blood & -what?!"

"It's a not too violent story about werewolves," Ginny explained, "AKA, it's got something in it that both of us can enjoy."

Reid nodded, "good."

"You're not going to even pick up the book are you?"

"Yep."

Ginny growled and abruptly stood up, gathering all of her book and heading towards the library's exit. Reid was up in a split second, grabbing Ginny's wrist to stop her from leaving. She turned around and Reid was met with a pair of angry, yet to him beautiful green eyes that for a split second, made his heart stop.

"What Garwin?!" Ginny snapped.

"What if-"

"-what if what?!" Ginny cut Reid off mid-sentence and when Reid tried to talk, Ginny started ranting, "you're going to actually read the book? Please, let me save you the trouble and I'll just the entire project for you, I really don't give a crap. Oh yeah, and by the way, _leave me alone_! You are one egotistical, selfless git who just uses girls for what ever you want and then you drop them when you find you have no use for them!"

Reid opened his mouth to contradict but Ginny just continued on, causing everybody in the library to listen in, "I am not going to become one of those girls 'cause I've seen what happens after the heartbreak. My advice to you Garwin is to _fuck off_!!" Ginny tugged her wrist out of Reid's hand and left the library, leaving Reid standing there with his mouth hanging open for the second time in five minutes.

The students in the library went back to their work as if nothing had happened and Reid took a step forward to go after Ginny only to kick something on the ground. He knelt down and saw a small black leather book lying there, _must've dropped her diary_ Reid thought as he picked it up and started flipping through it's pages.

_Amber and Aaron?! That bitch is going to pay! _Reid yelled mentally as he read the last page in the book. He closed it and tucked it safety in the jacket's inside pocket. He smirked, _now I have leverage…_

----------------- Serena and Ginny's Dorm --------------------

"Where is it?!" Ginny cried and dumped the contents of her bag onto her bed.

"I honestly think you can deal without the Survival Guide for one night," Serena said and flipped to the next page of the book she was reading on her bed.

Ginny peered at the cover of the book, "_Gossip Girl_ again?! Can't you read _real_ literature?!"

Serena rolled her eyes, "seriously, this is real literature." Ginny snorted, "ok, maybe it isn't but it's still_ reallllyyyy_ interesting!"

"This is bad. What is the gossip book fell into the wrong hands?!" Ginny nearly screamed and started pacing. Serena rolled her eyes, put her book down and walked over to Ginny, stopping her pacing.

"You're nervous," Serena stated the obvious, "this is your first date, _ever_. All you have to do is be yourself."

Ginny glared at her, "that has to be the worst advice you've ever given me and you've given me some weird ones."

Serena opened the door, "just go and knock 'em dead!"

"What?! I don't want to kill anybody!" Ginny cried as Serena pushed her into the hall.

"It's a figure of speech!" Serena replied, "and I thought I wasn't the smart one."

Serena pushed Ginny out of the dorm building where Jude was sitting in a black Jeep waiting, "good luck," Serena whispered and Ginny waved at Serena before slowing going into Jude's car.

"Where are we?!" Ginny whined. Jude had his hands over her eyes and was leading her somewhere on wood. She could feel the wood creak under the weight of her feet.

"Just a few more steps," Jude whispered in Ginny's ear which made her shiver. "Alright, here we are!" Jude's hands disappeared and Ginny gasped.

They were standing on a dock, and next to the dock was a gorgeous white boat sat, swaying ever so slightly in the water. There were strands of white lights sparkling all over the boat and on the deck stood a table, two stools and a perfectly laid out dinner including chicken parmesan, salad, bread and champagne.

Ginny gapped and Jude frowned, "you don't like it," Jude observed.

Ginny vigorously shook her head, "no, I _love_ it! This is amazing! How long did I take you to set all this up?"

Jude smiled and took Ginny's hand, leading onboard, "I'm not letting you." Ginny pouted and sat down across the Jude at the table, "I was thinking," Jude stated.

"About what?" Ginny asked as he poured her a glass of the bubbling liquid.

"That after this meal, I take this baby of mine out and I teach you how to 'drive' her," Jude finished and Ginny gagged on her champagne.

"Really?!" Ginny asked, not believing what Jude just proposed.

"Yep," came Jude's reply before he stuck chicken and pasta in his mouth.

"This is _the _best date I've ever had," Ginny complimented, _and the only one_, she thought to herself as she smiled sweetly at Jude before returning to her food.

"So, how long have you been attending Spenser?" Jude asked.

"Since freshman year."

"And before that?"

"I'm from Nebraska."

"That's random," Jude said and Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, what about you? Where are you from?" Ginny asked as she served herself salad.

"Washington, Seattle to be exact, I found it too cold up there."

"Well it's going to be just as cold in about a month," Ginny added, "do you have any siblings?"

"younger brother, stayed in Seattle with my uncle though," Ginny nodded, "how about you?"

"Older sister," Ginny replied.

"Where is she now?"

"Not sure. My best bet would be hell, she wasn't exactly one to have good karma over the years," Ginny babbled.

"So she's dead?"

"Suicide actually," Ginny replied, "in a nutshell, the school's gossip got to her and she couldn't take it anymore."

"Wow," Jude whispered.

Ginny quickly changed the subject, "so what college are you thinking of going to?"

"Columbia," Jude answered.

Ginny's face lit up, "NYU!"

Jude smirked, "so we'll be seeing a lot of each other after high school."

"Great," Ginny said and took another sip of champagne, for a first date, she was loving it.


	5. Dinner with a Dash of New York City

**Chapter 5- Dinner with a Dash of New York City**

Ginny woke up, finding herself caught in blankets in a small cabin. She rubbed her eyes and tried to get up, only to fall back down again due to being held in place by an arm. Ginny checked her surroundings, she was still fully dressed except her blouse was open and Jude's shirt was off, that was it. She didn't have a headache which meant she didn't have a hangover.

"Good morning," Jude greeted Ginny's back. Ginny rolled over and smiled at him. His hair was sticking up a little and he had that half asleep foggy look in his eyes, "how far did we get last night?"

"Making out," Ginny replied and they both smiled childishly at each other.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jude asked as he sat up and pulled his shirt off the cabin floor.

"I'll probably head over to the bookstore. I need to pick up something new," Ginny replied as she buttoned up her shirt. Jude stood up and help out his hand, which Ginny took. He pulled her up to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're beautiful," Jude whispered.

Ginny blushed, "you're pretty handsome yourself." Jude chuckled and brought his lips down to Ginny's in a chaste kiss.

------------------------------- Ipswich Local Bookstore -----------------------------------

"So," Serena started as she scanned the bookshelves in the fiction section. Ginny glanced up at her for a split second before returning to her browsing on the adjacent shelf, "how was it?"

Without looking up Ginny replied, "how was what?"

Serena smiled, "the date, _duh_!"

Ginny stopped her browsing and looked up at Serena, smiling, "it was _amazing_!"

"Told ya' you'd have a good time!" Serena complimented and moved away to the DVD section.

"So he didn't go all the way, how nice of him," Ginny easily recognized the voice and shoved the book she was holding into the shelf.

"I thought I told you to leave me _alone_!" Ginny answered and moved from the bookshelf. The guy smiled.

"Come on, you know me, I never listen," he replied. Ginny picked up another book.

"I have a boyfriend Garwin so go away," Ginny stated and put the book back, picking up another and reading it's summary.

"By the way, _Anderson_, I read the first few chapters of that damned book," Reid added and Ginny turned around to look at him.

"Then what happened?" Ginny inquired.

"The main character's name is Vivian, she has a crush on a human named Aiden and she hates that guy Gabriel," Reid finished and smirked.

"So you did make an effort, go you!" Ginny mumbled sarcastically and went back to browsing.

"Then what's my reward?" Reid asked as he followed her.

"Nobody said anything about any reward Garwin," Ginny replied and pulled anther book off the shelf, skimming the summary and then placing it back.

"Well, if I finish the book then I get to take you out to dinner," Reid supplied.

Ginny, not paying attention to Reid and reading the summary of a book replied, "sure whatever."

Reid smirked, "well then I'd better start reading!" He turned around and started walk out.

Ginny's head snapped up, "wait!" Reid stopped and turned around, "what did I just agree to?!"

"When I finish that damned book, I get to take you out for dinner!" Ginny's mouth fell open.

"When?! What?! How?! _Why_?!" Ginny shrilled and Reid laughed.

"It is the only way I get to spend time with you dear since you avoid me," Reid replied.

"There's a good reason for that," Ginny mumbled.

"What was that?" Reid asked.

"Nothing, nothing of any importance," Ginny answered, "fine, if you finish the book you can take me out to dinner but if you do anything stupid or hormonal I will be out of there in a split second. Deal?"

Reid stepped forward and held out his hand, "deal." They shook hands and Reid stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and started to walk out.

"Garwin!" Reid turned around to see Ginny standing there, one hand on her hip the other holding a book and she didn't look too pleased, "pull up your pants it's so unbecoming!"

Reid looked behind him to see that his jeans had fallen so far down that his boxers were beyond just 'sticking out', "but that's the way I roll!" Reid whined and Ginny rolled her eyes, going back to roaming the shelves for a good book. Reid smirked and opened the door to the shop, coming face to face with Jude.

"Jude my man!" Reid greeted and Jude nodded his head at him in response, "what cha you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same question, from what I hear, books aren't your forte," Jude replied, his expression unreadable.

"I had business to attend to," Reid replied.

"It better had not been with my girlfriend," said Jude in response and stepped inside the store, making Reid take a step back.

"We just happened to be partners in Literature and I needed to talk to her about the project," Reid supplied.

"Yeah, I totally don't believe one word of that so in response," Jude took another step forward and Reid drew back a little, "you ever so much as breath on Ginny and I will make sure that you won't be able to ever breath properly again, got that?"

"What ever man, threats never stop me," Reid said and smirked at Jude. Jude frowned and grabbed the collar of Reid's shirt and slammed him into a shelf of books.

"There will be no fighting or else I call police!" A small Chinese man yelled and came out from behind the register.

Jude released Reid's collar and took a step back to see that everybody in the entire store was watching. Reid brushed himself off and looked Jude straight in the eye, "see you around man." Reid made his way to the door, only to be jumped by a bleach blond.

"Hiya Reid!" Amber greeted in her high pitched voice. Reid shoved her off him and she pouted, giving Reid the puppy eyes, "what's wrong?"

"My use of you is threw girl so scat," Reid snapped and Amber frowned.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

Jude made his way over to Ginny and Serena who were watching the interaction from behind the Fiction section, "is she really that dumb?"

"The bleach blond has leaked into her brain," Ginny supplied.

"She's been dumb since she was embryo," Serena added and Jude nodded.

"Aaron Abbott dear, Aaron Abbott," Reid stated and turned around, leaving the shop and Amber standing there, dazed and confused.

Jude leaned in to whisper in Ginny's ear, "you ready to go?"

Ginny nodded and Serena looked confused, "go where?"

"Jude and I are going to New York City for the weekend to check out the Columbia and NYU campuses," Ginny paused, seeing the pleading look on Serena's face, "do you want to come?" 

"If it's ok with Jude," Serena said and Jude nodded, she made a noise similar to a squeak and hugged both of them, "where are we staying?"

"My aunt owns a penthouse on the East side, we're staying there 'cause she's in California for the next month," Ginny explained.

"Awesome! I'll pack and meet you guys in front of the dorms in ten minutes!" Serena explained excitedly and nearly hoped out of the store.

"Why are you friends with her?" Jude asked as he and Ginny made their way out of the shop and towards Jude's Jeep that was parked a block away.

"She's been nice to me since I came here, besides I like getting her weird advice," Ginny replied and opened the door to get into the passenger side of the car.

Once she was in, Jude started up the car, "well with or without her, we're going to have fun right?"

"Define fun," Ginny teased and Jude shook his head before leaning in to kiss her.

Tyler Simms looked up from the book he was reading and pulled out his cell phone number, pressing seven on the speed dial and holding the phone to his hear, "hey you're not going to what I heard," Tyler waited, "yes, it's about Ginny Anderson. Well her and her boyfriend and that friend of her's are going to New York City for the weekend." Tyler finished his explanation and waited, "what?! No way!" There was yelling on the other line, "fine! You pack and I'll have the Hummer there in five minutes." Tyler hung up and groaned running his hands through his hair in frustration, "I _hate_ roadtrips."


	6. Don't Do Sadness

**Warning: There are spoilers for **_**Spring Awakening**_** in this chapter! If you haven't seen the musical, I recommend you see it 'cause it is amazing!! I don't own any of the lyrics or character names or plot lines from **_**Spring Awakening**_** (though I really wish I did.)**

**Chapter 6- **_**Don't Do Sadness**_

"I always love coming to New York City!" Serena exclaimed as she threw the curtains in Ginny's East Side apartment open, revealing a gorgeous view of Central Park with dark grey clouds looming over it. Ginny rolled her eyes as she let her duffel bag fall to the ground.

"Why's that?" Jude asked as he ventured through the house, poking his head into every room, "hey Gin, exactly how many quest rooms are in this place?"

"I think five," Ginny replied as she sat down on the white leather sofa in the living room across from a marble fireplace.

"That's insane!" Ginny heard Jude's voice from the kitchen, "how come there so much food here if your aunt isn't here?!"

"The staff fills the shelves and fridge every night!" Ginny yelled back and leaned back in the sofa to see Serena still marveling over the view, "Serena, are there any hotties out there?"

Serena smirked, "for me yes, you have a boyfriend girl!" Ginny smiled as Serena made her way around the glass coffee table and sat down next to Ginny.

"At least I'm away from Ipswich for the weekend," Ginny said, leaning her head back to look at the ceiling.

"More like you're away from Reid for the weekend," Serena corrected and Ginny smiled.

"There's an unopened cabinet of alcohol in there!" Jude yelled from the study.

"So?!" Ginny yelled back.

"Party!" Serena screamed and jumped up, "we can have parties like they do in 'Gossip Girl'!!"

Ginny shook her head vigorously, "no way no how, we don't know anybody here!"

"You had to burst my bubble didn't you?" Serena asked as she slowly sat back down.

"I'm bored, let's go out," Jude stated bluntly as he stepped into the room.

"Alright," Serena and Ginny replied at the same time and stood up, grabbing their handbags from the coffee table.

"Why exactly do you girls have handbags?" Jude asked as they exited the place.

"'cause we can carry everything we need around with us all the time!" Serena explained as they pushed the down button for the elevator.

"Pockets work just as well you know," Jude contradicted and Ginny shook her head, opening her bag, revealing an blue iPod video nano, an iphone, a black wallet, and different pieces of make up.

"Tell me if you can fit all of _this_ in your pockets," Ginny stated and Jude backed away.

"Do you girls seriously need all of that?" Jude asked as the elevator came and they got in, pressing the button for the lobby as the doors closed.

"Yes," both girls chorused.

----- Somewhere in Midtown -----

"We are in New York City, _New York City_," Tyler emphasized the last thing he said, "where there are millions almost a billion people walking around daily and you expect to find Ginny Anderson by walking around midtown Manhattan?"

Reid smirked and looked up at the skyscraper in front of him, "New York is amazing isn't it?"

"This is not how I wanted to spend my first time in this city!" Tyler whined. Reid looked at his friend.

"Shut it Baby Boy, you're ruining it," Reid scolded and looked down the street, "hey look! Times Square! You think we can get into TRL?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, "the chances of that are extremely slim."

Reid laughed, "do you remember _who _we are?"

A few blocks into Times Square, Ginny, Jude, and Serena were sitting in TGI Friday's. "What are we doing tonight?" Serena asked, sipping her coke and winking at a hot guy with blond hair that passed by.

"We've got tickets to a musical," Ginny answered and stabbed her salad.

"Which one?" Serena asked, not really paying attention.

"_Spring Awakening_," Jude replied and pulled the three tickets that he had picked up from the box office a few minutes ago from his jeans pocket.

"Didn't that one win eight Tony's or something like that?" Serena questioned and Ginny nodded, "what's it about again?"

"It's about teenagers in late 19th Century Germany," Ginny explained and stuffed a forkful of lettuce and tomatoes in her mouth. She turned her head to look out at the street and gagged on her food at what she saw.

"What? What's wrong?" Jude asked concerned and looked out of the window to see what had bothered Ginny.

Ginny swallowed and literally growled, "_Garwin_…"

"Where?!" Jude nearly yelled. Ginny pointed across Broadway to see Reid and Tyler walking down the street, both looking very lost. Jude frowned and Serena burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Jude snapped.

"Only a blonde wouldn't be able to figure it out!" Serena cried out. Both Ginny and Jude stared at her, giving her the knowing look, "he's looking for you! I saw Tyler at the bookstore this morning and he must have heard our plans told Reid!"

Ginny groaned and slammed her elbows on the table, putting her head in her hands, "I've got a stalker," Ginny mumbled and Jude put his arm around her.

"Don't worry about it," Jude whispered in Ginny's ear and she looked up at him, "if he comes within ten feet of you, I'll make sure he goes away and never comes back."

Ginny smiled, "you're amazing you know."

"I know," Jude replied and they kissed.

"Oui! There is a third person at this table you know!" Serena snapped and they broke apart, both blushing a crimson red.

"Let's go," Ginny stated bluntly and got up.

"Why?" Jude asked.

"Serena and I have to get ready for the show," Ginny explained.

Jude's handsome features contorted into confusion, "the show doesn't start for another three hours."

"We are girls boy," Serena said as she slapped the check with two twenty's on the table, "we take forever." Jude rolled his eyes and followed the two girls out of the restaurant.

--------------- After _Spring Awakening _--------------------

"I don't do sadness, not even a little bit, just don't need it in my life, don't want any part of it…" Jude sang as he, Ginny and Serena exited the theater.

"Told you he would like it," Ginny told Serena.

"I'm hexed for life," Serena replied and Ginny gave her a look.

"How come?"

"Boys kissing boys, masturbating over a postcard, and hot guy's asses, I've had my fill of Broadway for a few years," Serena explained and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You have to admit it though," Ginny said as she stepped out from under the overhang and into the pouring rain which was midtown Manhattan, "that show was _amazing_!"

Ginny twirled around in the parking zone in front of the theater, loving the feel of the freezing cold rain on her face, "In the midst of this nothing, this mist of a life, still there's this one thing to see you go by…"

Serena jumped into the street next to Ginny and smiled, "I try and just kick it then what can I do? We all got our junk and my junk is you!"

"See us winter walking after the storm, it's chilling the wind but its warm in your arms we stop all snow light, it may not be true! We all have our junk and my junk is you!" Serena and Ginny sung the chorus, pointing at Jude the entire time, who in return, blushed a crimson red.

"If you two don't stop it, I'll sing _The Bitch of Living,_" Jude threatened and both Serena and Ginny put their hands to their mouths in fake shock and then erupted into a fit of giggles.

"It's weird," Ginny started as they made their way across the street, "how much that musical has problems that happen today." Jude nodded, "and it also amazes me that even though Jonathon Groff didn't play Melachior, Matt Doyle was astounding!"

"And he was hot!" Serena added and both girls started giggling again.

"Hello? Boyfriend standing right next to you," Jude reminded Ginny who stopped giggling and clanged onto his forearm.

"One amazing boyfriend who allowed his girlfriend to look at hot guys on stage," Ginny said and Jude smiled.

"That was one amazing musical wasn't Tyler?" A voice sounded behind the trio and they turned around.

"You have some nerve don't you?" Jude snarled. Unfazed, Reid smirked and turned to look at Tyler.

"During Mortiz's suicide scene that you could have sworn you heard Jude _crying_?" Reid asked.

"That was me you idiot!" Serena snapped. Ginny's grip on Jude's forearm tightened and Jude winced in pain.

"What character do you think you'd be Tyler?" Reid asked Tyler.

"I think Tyler would be Mortiz," Ginny spoke up and everybody turned to look at her.

"And I'd be Melachior and you Wendla correct?" Reid asked, stepping forward.

"Actually," Ginny replied and smiled, "I think Jude would probably be Melachior, though me being Wendla in this situation could possibly be correct."

"Yeah," Jude added, "you Garwin would probably be part of the ensemble, you know, the people who sit in the 'on-stage seating' section."

Reid put his hand over his heart in mock hurt, "that hurt Jude, that really did."

"Sure it did," Serena mumbled, "come on! I want to get autographs from the cast as they come out the stage door!" Serena tugged both Jude and Ginny across the street.

Ginny turned around to glance back at Reid and Tyler to see a taxi drive by, causing a puddle to become airborne and end up all over Reid and Tyler. She smiled, tonight was a good night, no matter what way you look at it…


	7. Everytime the wind blows, she brings

**Just loving the reviews I'm getting so keep reviewing and I'll keep updating… By the way, I changed the genre from "humor" to "angst" due to the fact that the story is going to turn into something else and I'm not going to pull a Lemony Snicket by saying things like "if you don't like stories about blah, blah, blah, you should find a story about blah, blah, blah…"**

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter 7-**

**Every time the wind blows, she brings change, may it be for better or for worse…**

"That evil, crude _stalker_!" Serena literally screamed as the trio jammed themselves into the backseat of a taxi.

Ginny gave the driver the address to the penthouse and buckled up, "I mean come on! Did that really just happen?!" Serena babbled on as the taxi pulled away from the curb. Ginny ignored her, leaning the side of her head against the cold window, watching the rain run down the only barrier between her and the city.

"I know, the second we get back to school, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! Psychically and verbally!" Jude added and both start arguing about how much of a dick Reid Garwin was.

"Why are you guys getting all worked up over him?" Ginny asked, not moving her head from the window and not taking her eyes away from the rain trails.

"What do you mean?" Jude asked, turning his head away from Serena to look at Ginny.

"So what if Reid came to the city? So what if Reid followed us to a musical just to try and hook with me? He's just a human-being, the logical thing to do is just to ignore him," Ginny explained.

"Yeah, that would make sense if he did that just at school, but he followed us to the city Ginny! That takes the level of aggravation up ten notches!" Serena reasoned and Ginny closed her eyes.

"You guys are using Reid to make up an excuse to rant about something," Ginny replied, ending the conversation. An uncomfortable silence fell over the entire car.

"We are here," the driver stated in a heavy middle-eastern accent. Ginny sat up and opened her handbag, handing the driver a twenty.

"Keep the change," Ginny told the man and got out of the car before Jude or Serena could even open the door.

"Ginny!" Ginny turned around to see Jude and Serena running to catch up with her.

"Yes?" Ginny answered, a hint of impatience was evident in her voice.

"We're sorry," Serena said and Jude nodded.

"You were right, we shouldn't have used Reid as a reason to complain about something," Jude added and Ginny smiled.

"So now you guys see the light of reason?" Ginny asked. Jude and Serena glanced at each other.

Serena smiled, "but of course."

Ginny stepped forward and put her arm around Serena's shoulders and took Jude's hand in her own, "then let's go up to the penthouse and stay up all night yelling at the TV while drinking Jack Daniel's."

"I couldn't think of any other way to spend the night!" Jude said and they headed up into the building.

Ginny woke up at noon to see Jude laying there next to her, staring at her, not blinking, "what time is it?"

"Noon," Jude replied.

"What time did we go to bed at?" Ginny asked.

"five."

"wow," Ginny said and sat up, Jude's eyes following her every moment, "alright, you've giving me a look. What's wrong?"

"What happened?" Jude asked, sitting up to look Ginny straight on.

"When? Who? What?" Ginny asked, completely dazed and confused.

"What happened to your sister? At school they say 'never be an Annie Anderson', and 'she was evil'," Jude explained. Ginny groaned and let herself fall back into the sheets.

"Do you really want to know?" Ginny asked.

"Not really, but it would be nice to know the truth to why people call your sister the school slut," Jude replied and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well," Ginny took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "my sister was perfect. She had perfect skin, perfect eyes, perfect hair, perfect grades, perfect friends and a perfect social life. She would parade around, finding a way to help everybody who needed it. At that time, I was referred to as 'Anderson's Shadow' because I wasn't as perfect as her."

"So, one night in the beginning of her senior year, my sister finally goes to a party and that night she got a little drunk and slept with a guy. The next morning, rumors that little miss perfect did something not perfect started. My sister came to me, _to me_ for help and because I had never had experience with gossip and rumors, I told her to suck it up and ignore it," Ginny paused for a second and stared out of the window, "and then it just got worse."

"The guy who she slept with went around saying that she was best fuck he ever had and that she was having sex with a different guy every night. Annie was horrorstruck but continued to ignore it. Then rumors went around that she was doing drugs. She came to me and reasoned that she felt that everything they said about her had to be true because everything that everybody ever says about her is always true. I told her not to listen, to tell them to fuck off but-," Ginny felt the tears coming, they were stinging her eyes.

"-but of course she didn't listen. The next day, I saw her in an alleyway, trading a wad of bills for a paper bag and I knew it. The next week, she clothes seemed to shrink and she started to stumble everywhere she walked. And it just kept getting worse. Rumors that she was pregnant started forming. My parents were called in and everything went downhill. My parents are perfectionists, if you don't do your best, they informally disown you."

"Annie didn't appear at the parent meeting. The Provost came out of the office and told me to go and find her, so, I did," Ginny got out of the bed and stared out the window, the memory claiming her vision and her mind…

"_Annie?!" Ginny screamed as she entered the dorms building, "Annie? Where are you?" Ginny rounded a corner and stopped short to see Annie's room mate, Christina walking down the hall._

"_Christina!" Ginny gasped._

"_yes?!" She snapped in response. _

"_Have you seen Annie?"_

"_Last I saw that slut, she was in her room, smoking something," Christina answered and walked away._

"_Shit," Ginny swore for the first time in her life and made her way down the hall, sprinting._

"_Annie!" Ginny yelled at the closed door, she tried turning the lock, "Annie open the damn door!" Ginny groaned. That was the second time she had cursed in a span of a minute, that wasn't a good sign._

"_Let me," Christina reappeared and pushed her key into the lock._

"_Why are you helping me?"_

"_My guess is you're about to lead your sister to becoming expelled and I love being apart of capturing criminals."_

"_Get out of here!" Ginny snapped and threw the door open. The dorm was pitch black, no lights were on. The windows were open and the cruel November wind was rushing in. There was something swinging in the middle of the room. _

_Ginny shivered and searched for the light switch. She flipped it up and let out a blood-piercing scream…_

"She-" Ginny chocked back some more tears and continued to stare out the window, "she hung herself because she didn't have enough courage to face my parents."

Jude got up and wrapped his arms around Ginny, "that's horrible."

"yeah," Ginny whispered and turned around to face him, "so I told you the evil happening of my life. Now what?"

Jude smiled weekly, "how about breakfast and we forget this ever happened?"

"I'd like that," Ginny replied and let Jude lead her out of the bedroom.

Ginny and Jude entered the kitchen to find Serena dancing around as KROCK played from the radio, "what happened?" Jude asked as he and Ginny sat down at the bar across from the oven.

"We're going to par-tay! We're going to a par-tay!" Serena sang as she dished Jude and Ginny home-made pancakes.

"What?" Ginny asked.

Serena stopped dancing and pointed her finger at Ginny, "you left you're cell phone on the dinning room table and it rung ten minutes ago so I decided to pick it up." Ginny glared at Serena, "it was your cousin Bill and he said that since you were in the city, you should come to his friend Alan's party tonight so you two can catch up. He also said that Jude and I can also come!"

"Great…" Ginny groaned.

"We're going to par-tay! We're going to a New York par-tay!" Serena started singing again.

"Just great…" Ginny mumbled and let her head fall to the surface of the bar.


End file.
